The present invention relates to tools for fishing and, specifically, to devices which help the fisherman know when fish are present in the vicinity.
Fishing has long been a popular pastime, bordering on a national sport. The long hours of quiet waiting, interspersed, hopefully, with several minutes of excitement and exhilaration as a fish first `bites` and then is caught and landed, have undeniable attraction for millions.
However, there are indications that the ancient attraction of fishing, especially the often long periods of relative inactivity, may not be appreciated by today's active younger generation, accustomed, thanks to a plethora of video games, to constant visual and aural stimulation.
While various sensors for detecting fish are known, including sonar devices mounted onto commercial fishing boats and capable of sensing the water depth and schools of fish, the individual fisherman casting his line from the shore or from a simple fishing boat is currently without means of gaining knowledge about the fish he is seeking prior to their contacting the lure or hook.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a means for making fishing more interesting and stimulating during the periods between `bites.` Specifically, it would highly desirable for the fisherman to be able to `see` in real-time the various parameters relating to a fish in the vicinity of the lure using miniaturized and inexpensive sensors and related equipment.